Can We go back?
by haughtsauce
Summary: Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught take some time apart after they have 'the talk'. Can they rekindle what they had after all they've been through or will the upcoming obstacles prove to be too much for them. Fluff and angst as Nicole tries to become a bigger part of BBD and makes a new lady acquaintance. It's gonna be a dark one!
1. Chapter 1

It had been about three and a half weeks since Beth and Mercedes had been taken down with a single bullet. A lot had happened in these three weeks, Wynonna had took off for 2 of them without talking about where she'd been and returned trying to act as if nothing had happened. Waverly and Nicole had fallen out, again, after 'the talk' about everything that had happened between them. Much to everyone's disbelief, they had decided that they both needed some time after everything and were going to take things one day at a time and get to know each other more. Waverly had finally realised how little she knew about Nicole.

It was the kiss with Rosita that changed everything. Waverly had burst into tears as she come clean to Nicole at her house after the whole ordeal with Nicole seemingly unable to process what she had just told her.

* * *

"Nicole I'm so sorry, please say something!"

"Waverly what do you want me to say to that? Everytime we fight or fall out you're just going to go and kiss someone else?"

"Nicole it wasn't like that and I am so so sorry you have to believe me. I never meant to hurt you I was just so mad and all I could think of was you!"

"How can you think of me and kiss someone else at the same time?"

* * *

Yes Nicole had hidden the DNA results from Waverly, but she had done it with good intentions, so she thought. She thought she was doing the right thing and Waverly had so much going on she just didn't want her girlfriend to break at the time. But kissing someone else, there were no good intentions placed within them actions and at that moment in time, Nicole didn't know how to see past it. She couldn't forgive Waverly straight away and she wasn't sure how long it was going to take before she could give her forgiveness.

Nicole had been angry before, when Waverly had been in harms way, or the time she tried to talk to Wynonna about her girlfriend acting seemingly different, or when Champ confronted her at the poker spectacular. But the anger she felt as Waverly made her confession about Rosita was different. She could feel the disappointment and anger flowing through her and she hated it.

* * *

"Waverly I can't.. I can't forgive you for this right now, I just.."

"Nicole I'm so sorry! I lo.. I hate that it happened I am so so sorry!"

"I'm mad at you Waves, I'm so mad at you and I can't help it.. I think I just need to leave right now and think.."

"Baby please don't leave! Nicole!"

"Don't follow me.."

* * *

Nicole had just left her own house that night, she couldn't grasp what had just happened. The love of her life, Waverly Earp, had kissed someone else whilst they were fighting. The girl she told she had loved more than she had loved any other before had betrayed her trust.

It was going to be a hard thing to get past for both of them, but that wasn't going to stop them from trying. They had agreed to meet the next day for lunch at the diner, not that either of them could stomach anything, to discuss where they were going.

* * *

"I don't want you out my life Waverly, I could never want that. I'm just asking for some time here.."

"How much time?"

"I don't know yet, I need.. to bring myself to forgive you before I.. Before we can get past this.."

"I'm so sorry Nicole, I've messed up the best thing that's ever happened to me, the best thing that will ever happen to me!"

"Just give me some time okay? We're still going to be working together and maybe we should get to know each other better.. I understand that I haven't told you much about myself and no doubt there's going to be questions you're dying to ask me, with Shae. So why don't we do this properly? I'm not going anywhere.."

* * *

After a few days of Nicole being alone giving herself time to think, they'd agreed to meet up at least twice a week for lunch, and on the other days Waverly would take it to her at work. As much as they tried to keep what was going on with them between themselves, Wynonna was constantly hounding Waverly with questions asking when they were going to kiss and make-up. The youngest earp never got to confess her feelings for Nicole, never got to tell her how much she deeply loved her, but she was adamant that she was going to get to one day, and she was going to do it right.


	2. Chapter 2

After everything that's happened these past few months in Purgatory, Nicole could never feel prepared for what the next day would bring. She felt helpless, especially after Widow Mercedes made an attempt on her life at her own house. Yes, she could handle herself in a one-on-one combat, but that was against a human, not something she couldn't shoot and kill and she wanted to change how defenseless she was. She could barely protect the girl she loved but she would die trying.

Nicole had taken to keeping herself busy in the small workout room in the Sheriff's Department between shifts and seeing Waverly. Working out gave her the opportunity to take out her frustration on the punching bag, or on the treadmill. She was a lot stronger than she came across, and had no problem lifting weights too. She'd always had a great body, and the confidence to go with it, but she needed more from herself, she wanted to be able to defend herself better from danger, or at least put up a better fight where a gun wasn't involved.

Cases within BBD had been quite slow, what with Clootie unable to be traced and he hadn't made a move yet so a lot of Nicole's time was just taken up with paperwork from official police business. She found herself distancing from the group, there were still meetings and discussions on where they go next, but lack of fighting together meant that the BBD office was mostly empty while Nicole was working. Yeah, Wynonna and the deputy had a bromance that neither of them was willing to admit to each other, but she was Waverly's sister and with the relationship between them being called off, it was only fair that she more focused on Waverly.

Nedley had taken some time off after being attacked himself for the location of the third seal, a lot of time in fact. Chrissy was out of town with him and they weren't due back for at least a few months. Nedley had taken out some of his pension to be able to get away from everything for a while, as much as he loved Purgatory and it was home to him, it's understandable that it can get a bit much sometimes. As well as giving everyone a well approached goodbye before they left, he even stopped by Nicoles house to say goodbye to Calamity Jane. There was no denying it, he really did love that cat.

With Nedley away for a while, Purgatory was a Sheriff down and with the such short notice, Nicole agreed to having someone temporarily step in instead of acting as Sheriff herself. She was yet to meet the woman Nedley had arranged to bring in, but he had taken the time, with Dolls agreement, to fill her in on everything ' _strange'_ that goes on around Purgatory. This made things a lot easier and saved a lot of time and lies. They don't know much about the new acting Sheriff, only that her name is 'Alex Ripley', that she was a long time friend of Nedley's and they were going to meet her tomorrow for her first day of work.

Things were about to get confusing for all of them, and they were all going to have to put their differences aside and work together. The thing is, it's never that easy.


	3. Chapter 3

It was approaching the middle of Nicole's shift, which meant only one thing, Waverly. She was bringing Nicole's lunch to the station today because she was finding it harder and harder to get away from all of the paperwork that she was still having to catch up on. Despite everything going on with them at the moment, they both got the butterflies and excitement before they saw each other, just like they did from the start and just like they always have. The space between them was torture and they were both aching to scratch each others itches, but neither of them wanted anything to get between them again. So they were doing it properly.

Oh, and _the kiss_. Nicole still wasn't sure if she'd forgiven Waverly for that yet. She found herself thinking about it late at night, while she was on her own, she'd accepted that it happened and understood that Waverly knew the choice she made was a mistake, but that didn't stop it from happening. And it certainly didn't stop the fact that Nicole was really hurt by it.

In the past weeks, they'd spoken more about Shae and the fact Nicole was married to her. More importantly she'd finally filed for a divorce, something that she should have done a long time ago, but never got round to. She was no longer Nicole's emergency contact, after waking up in the hospital cured and healed, Nicole made a point to change her contact straight to Waverly.

It was Nicole's decision to file for a divorce, finally, she hated the fact she kept something like that from Waverly, but she found herself unable to find a non-revenant moment to discuss it with her properly. It was just after Alice was born that she'd got in contact with Shae, to say thank you for being there at the hospital even though she didn't have to. She'd rung her one of the nights after work and apologised but said she needed it. Of course Shae didn't object, she knew there was nothing between them.

* * *

" _Shae, it's me Nicole."_

" _Oh hi Nicole, hey, how you holding up after everything?"_

" _I'm good, a lot better thanks, I know you'll have a lot of questions about what was going on but-"_

" _Nicole I'm not going to ask any questions, I'm just glad that you're okay. But this isn't why you called is it?.."_

" _I know this is probably the worst timing, but I.. I want to get a divorce.."_

" _I understand. I'm sorry Waverly had to meet me the way she did, and I wish you both the best, you deserve someone as amazing as you are Nicole, you deserve the world."_

" _Thank you.. I'm trying with Waverly, and again, I'm really sorry."_

" _I'll have the papers sorted and signed by tomorrow evening and I'll have them sent to you."_

" _Take care Shae!"_

" _You too Nicole, goodbye."_

She remembers the day the papers came, she opened the envelope while sat in her cruiser, 90% sure that's what the brown package would contain. Several documents with Shae's signature scribbled on the front and a couple of times elsewhere. It was obvious Shae still cared for Nicole, but there was never anything real between them, they got married in Vegas after seeing Britney live. How typical and so unlike Nicole. On the front of the papers, Shae had left a final goodbye to Nicole.

" _I'll always love you_

 _Shae_

 _x x x"_

Waverly knew that Nicole was asking Shae for a divorce and wondered partly if she'd have ever bothered getting one if Waverly hadn't found out. But she'd be lying if she said the thought of Nicole being her own woman and not married to another didn't make her happy at all. They'd barely brushed the topic of their future plans in such detail before but it was clear that they wanted it all with each other. Waverly wants everything with Nicole and she's waiting patiently for her to be back in her arms.

* * *

It was now approaching 12:00pm which was six hours into Nicole's shift, meaning that Waverly would be here in just a few minutes. She had received a text a couple of hours prior.

* * *

" _Hey Nicole :) Any requests for lunch today? I'll be there at 12. x"_

" _Hey Waves, Surprise me? :) x"_

" _Of course! I'll be there at 12 with your pickles ;) x"_

" _Suddenly I've lost my appetite for lunch… x"_

" _Just kidding, I know you hate pickles :) x"_

" _If you brought me pickles for lunch, I would enjoy your company none the less :) x"_

" _Officer Haught you have a way with words. I'll see you at 12 :) x"_

" _Looking forward to it! x"_

* * *

By now Nicole could hear the footsteps coming round the corner to the main desk, Wynonna at the head of Waverly. Wynonna had nothing against Nicole, but she was making it known that if she hurt Waverly then she'd be sure to ' _kick her ass'_.

" _Haughtpants!"_ Was all the greeting Wynonna gave her before continuing into the BBD office.

Nicole just looked up and smiled at her before turning her attention to Waverly who was walking over to her with that gorgeous shy smile on her face and her hair tied back into a messy bun. She could never get tired of looking at Waverly, it was like taking in the definition of pure beauty whenever she saw her.

" _Hey Waves, what did you bring me?"_

" _Pickle free, chicken salad with all the trimmings that you like, oh and a cappuccino!"_ She said with smug smile on her face handing them to Nicole, obviously remembering the pickle conversation from earlier that morning.

" _You sure know how to spoil a girl, thanks Waves!"_ She flashed her one of her famous dimpled smiles before placing the box of food on her desk and taking a swig of her cappuccino.

Waverly was getting tired of the space between her and the officer, she just wanted to hold her, to kiss her, and to forget about everything. She just wanted everything to be okay and have Nicole by her side again. So she made a bold move and turned to sit on Nicole's desk, definitely invading her personal space but she wanted her to know that she was still waiting for Nicole, that she was still hers in every way.

She could sense the flush in Nicole's face appearing when she realised how close Waverly was sat to her, hips within reach of grabbing. ' _Ugh those hips'_ Nicole straightened up and coughed a little to try and hide the fact she'd just been holding her breath. Waverly leant back with her hands placed on the desk behind her back taking in the look on Nicole's face. ' _Yeah she still wants me'_ she thought to herself.

" _So the new Sheriff is in tomorrow morning. Wonder what she's going to be like?"_ Waverly thought she'd start the conversation off with an easy subject.

" _Nedley said she was a hard ass but she means well, told me to take her with a pinch of salt.."_

" _Sounds like her and Wy will get on just great... We'll fill her in on more details tomorrow morning."_

" _Still going to be a poor replacement for Nedley."_

" _You and Nedley are like family, he loves you you know Nicole, and he'll be back before you know it!"_

" _So..uh.. My divorce with Shae came through, all the papers are sorted now, I've been meaning to tell you for a couple of days.."_ Nicole didn't know why she felt so nervous telling her about this.

" _Oh, that's uh.. That's great Nicole! She seemed like an amazing woman, and given the circumstances I'm still glad I got to meet her.."_

" _She wasn't exactly a big part of my life but we were married. That's the last time I ever go to Vegas! Suppose now I'm a free woman.."_

" _Um yeah.. You're a free woman.."_ Waverly gave a fake smile and couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice after hearing Nicole declare herself a ' _free woman'_. Yeah they weren't together but she had hope that everything was going to work out. Her smile was gone as quickly as it appeared and her eyes diverted away from Nicole and to the floor.

" _Oh god Waverly, that's not what I meant, I didn't mean it to sound like that!"_ Nicole panicked, realising what she'd just said without thinking.

" _It's okay, you are a free woman Nicole, free to do anything you want.."_

" _I can assure you that's not what I meant Waves."_ Nicole moved to take one of Waverly's hands into her own but was stopped short as Wynonna burst out of the BBD office.

" _You coming Waverly? Or you staying here with 'Haughtstuff'?"_ Wynonna said flicking a wicked grin at Nicole as she threw another name pun at her. Without waiting for an answer Wynonna was already on her way out of the station.

" _I'd better catch up with Wy, I said I'd go back to the homestead with her tonight, keep her company, what with Alice and everything.."_

" _Of course Waves, thank you for bringing me lunch! I enjoy the visits at work from you, they make my day bearable.."_

" _Anytime Nicole! I'll see you tomorrow morning."_

" _Bright and early. Out for lunch tomorrow? I'll pay!"_

" _It's a date! Um.. It's not a date.. Sorry I just… Um.."_ Waverly was now bright red and clearly panicking after declaring their lunch tomorrow a date. Nicole loved the panic she saw across Waverly's face, she understood how much she meant to Waverly and how hopeful she was at getting the redhead back. She had no intention of that not happening.

" _Waves, It can be a date.."_ Nicole couldn't have sounded more sincere if she tried, yeah they'd met up for lunch a few times, but neither of them had even mentioned the word before.

" _I'm sorry that just.. Um.. came out. It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be a da-"_

" _Waverly calm down.. It's a date!"_ She wanted to reassure the brunette and certainly wouldn't refrain from calling it a date. The past few weeks had been hard trying to stay away from Waverly, but with them talking more and Waverly asking to her heart's content about Nicole's background, she felt that they were definitely heading towards a home run. Maybe she could finally bring herself to forgive Waverly after all this time.

" _Okay.."_

" _Okay! Tomorrow we have a date! I'll see you in the morning and then I'll see you for lunch?"_

" _See you tomorrow Nicole!"_ Waves could definitely feel her heart beating a lot quicker than normal and hoped that Nicole hadn't realised. This gave her hope and she found herself wishing more than ever for Nicole to remove the space between them.

" _See you tomorrow!"_ Nicole could only watch with a smile on her face as Waverly spun on her heels, excited like a 5 year old in a candy store, and followed after Wynonna.

Nicole took another swig of her cappuccino and made a start on her chicken salad. Back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Barely 2 hours into the second half of Nicole's shift and the report radio flared up from the deputy who was currently on patrol.

" _Deputy Officer Haught. We have reports of a bear sighting and attack on two campers in the woods. How should we proceed?"_

" _Officer East, head back over to the station. Send over the location from your GPS, I'll get some backup and head out there myself."_

" _Dammit Haught, why do you get all the action?"_

" _East, people getting attacked isn't action, now head back to the station and wait for my updates."_

" _Yes ma'am!"_ The rest of the officers in Purgatory did look up to Nicole they just wouldn't openly admit it, she knew what she was doing and she was a damn good deputy. _Purgatory's finest_.

' _Who the hell camps out in 'Sunny Purgatory''_ She thought to herself.

Nicole was straight up pulling on her jacket and looking up Dolls number through her phone. A bear sighting wasn't exactly 'supernatural' or a 'revenant' but since when did anyone in Purgatory get attacked by a bear? Except for the creepy religious guy from the cult where Willa was held captive, but he was already sent back to hell.

" _Hey Dolls, think I've got something for BBD. Bear attack. Totally normal right? Call Wynonna she's already with Waverly, and I'll send you the location once it's been confirmed."_

" _Got ya', and Nicole? Don't go barging in there before we arrive!"_ He did care about the officer, especially since her life was put on the line after being attacked by Mercedes.

" _Wouldn't dream of it Dolls.."_ Nicole wasn't one to wait for backup, but she wasn't going to go chasing down what could be a bear.

* * *

By now, Deputy East had sent her the location of the incident, which she forwarded to Dolls, and was pulling away from the station in her cruiser. It was going to take her about a 15 minute drive to the destination and she couldn't exactly get caught for speeding, that would definitely not look good. She put the cruisers sirens on and drove as fast as she was allowed.

Not long after she arrived at the scene, Dolls and Wynonna were pulling up alongside her cruiser which she hadn't yet left. The last thing she wanted to was be stuck outside and get attacked by a wild animal.

Banding together to stop from being seperated, and ready to cover each other if someone were to attack, they made their way through the trees, on full alert, towards the tent site. Wynonna had taken to Dolls side with Peacemaker drawn, and Waverly had taken to Nicole's side with her trusty shotgun she fired at Champ and Wynonna that one time.

Waverly and Nicole would always be drawn to each others sides, which was proved when they were sent to a different universe thanks to Greta, the Iron Witch. The brunette was supposed to be marrying Perry yet her and Nicole still managed to find a way back to each other and be together. That was the only time Waverly had admitted that she loved Nicole, she didn't say it directly to the redhead, but instead used it to explain her actions. It was still enough for Nicole, despite it not being said to her face, she knew that Waverly loved her, and she never doubted that, only her actions beforehand.

Through the gaps in the trees they could see the remains of a tent huddled into a messy pile of remains. It was clear that something had taken a disliking to the tent, bear or no bear. Upon approaching and checking the outer area, Nicole signalled she was going to check if there was anything left inside. It was clearly destroyed but that doesn't mean that there couldn't be something still lurking in there.

" _I'm gonna check inside the tent."_

" _Eyes on you, go ahead."_ Dolls made sure that he was focused on the tent for the possibility it wasn't empty.

Circling around the tent to find the best opening, she placed her hand towards a large rip across the entrance, pushing her gun up right in front of her and pulled the rip down so she could get a good look inside. The adrenaline was ready to take over if something were to jump out at her, but she only found the inside of the tent to be empty.

" _All clear inside"_

Everyone decided to holster their weapons, except Waverly, who could do nothing except hold the giant shotgun next to her. Examining the rips in the tent and how many of them there were, it was clear that this wasn't anything revenant, they weren't done by knives and nothing other than an animal could make such distinct claw marks.

" _So what we're dealing with more than one bear here? They do know they're not gonna find any porridge this far out right?"_ Wynonna couldn't help but laugh at her own terrible joke, but no one else found the situation funny.

After a long pause, it was Dolls who broke the silence.

" _I don't think we're dealing with a bear here. Bears aren't usually something to attack without cause, and since when did Purgatory have bear attacks? Nicole take some snaps of the rips, we're gonna need Jeremy to look at them later."_

" _If I may, look at the prints left behind. There are placements to correspond with four legs, not two."_ Nicole thought she was at least on to something here.

" _Come on Haughtpants.. Bears do have four legs you dummy!"_ Wynonna looked genuinely disappointed in the officer, but she just laughed it off.

" _Yes Wynonna! But they attack on two legs, their back ones. There aren't enough prints to show that something was on two back legs whilst attacking.."_

" _Well Haughtdamn! Waverly, you really did pick a smart one!"_

The awkwardness rushed over Nicole and Waverly before they could fully register what Wynonna had just said. They exchanged a brief, awkwardly smiled look with each other before Waverly turned to Wynonna and gave her a disapproving look.

" _What?!"_ Wynonna tried to defend herself but she couldn't wait for the two of them to get back together, she couldn't handle Waverly following her round like a lost puppy all the time anymore. " _When are you two gonna get back to it? You were made for each other you know? It's about time you skipped to the make-up sex!"_

" _Wynonna oh my god! Shutup!"_ Waverly was appalled at what she was saying.

Nicole just carried on taking pictures of the rips in the tent, and of the prints in the little snow that remained before walking back to the cruiser without exchanging another look at either Waverly or Wynonna. She wanted nothing more than to go back to normal with Waverly and maybe she should try to move forward a bit sooner. They should ' _talk'_ again during their lunch tomorrow she thought. That gives her tonight to think and something to look forward to tomorrow.

After a brief conversation stating they'd all head back to the station and call Jeremy on the way to join the meeting, Nicole got back in her cruiser and started driving before Dolls had even got into the driver's seat of his jeep.

Waverly couldn't help but watch Nicole drive away, too fast for an officer of the law actually, and think that Wynonna had completely stuck her foot in it. She'd see her again when they got back to the station but she was left alone to her thoughts in the back of the jeep refusing to speak to Wynonna.

* * *

Upon arriving back at the station after catching up with Nicole, they rounded the corner to the main desk to find a woman waiting there for them. Nicole in the lead, abruptly stopped nearly causing Wynonna to knock her off her feet.

" _Jeez Haught what's got in your knickers? Oh, we have company? Hey, can we help you?"_ She shouted out to the dark haired woman as she turned around realising she wasn't alone.

" _Ah good afternoon! I'm sorry for the early attendance, but you can call me the new Sheriff! I'm Alex Ripley. Now that we're all together, why don't you start by filling me on everything else I need to know?"_ She came across as a very confident woman, who clearly took no shit from anybody. First impressions do count and this certainly wasn't a friendly one, but she wanted to skip formalities and get straight down to business.

Before anybody had a chance to respond, the new Sheriff had made a clear statement of giving Nicole a full look up and down, clearly appreciating the member of staff she was going to be working with.

 _"You must be Nicole, I've been told you're the best deputy this place has to offer, Haught is it? Won't argue with you on that one.. Now if you'd all like to take the lead, I'm happy to follow!"_

Waverly had followed Alex's eyes from the minute she'd clearly checked out Nicole and felt the wave of nausea and jealousy hit her hard. Who did she think she was, turning up and almost making a blatant move on the love of her life? Waverly could tell these next couple of months with the new Sheriff was going to suck, but she wasn't going to let this, gorgeously attractive, tall, confident woman get in the way of her and Nicole. Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

The meeting sucked, at least that was Waverly's opinion of it. The majority of it was taken up with Dolls explaining all of the supernatural happenings while everyone else sat there with coffee and ate the donuts before Wynonna could eat them all. Waverly didn't like the new Sheriff one bit, she was overly confident in herself and came across too territorial to say she'd only just stepped foot in the town. Her and Wynonna exchanged a glance, as if she could read Waverly's mind.

" _And in regards to the report you just went to investigate, where does that stand?"_

" _We are about to start investigating the animal, or thing, that attacked. Deputy Haught has the photographic evidence of the attack."_ Dolls gestured towards Nicole.

" _Excellent!"_ Ripley's attention now turned towards the redhead. " _Upload and share please!"_

Nicole gave no verbal confirmation, but she stood from her seat to lean over and pass Jeremy her phone so he could start transferring the files to his laptop, which could be casted to the bigger screen on the wall. Nicole could have done that herself, but she knows how much Jeremy loves being involved.

After a short 30 seconds, Jeremy had passed Nicole her phone back and was pulling up multiple pictures on different sections of the bigger screen. Nicole remained in a standing position waiting for Dolls go ahead to speak.

" _Judging by the slashes across the tent, it was definitely an animal that attacked. They're too imprecise to be made by human hands. And if you look at the markings in the snow, they're definitely not human, so that crosses out revenants too. There's no evidence to back up the bear theory, but out of this room, it was a bear attack."_

Waverly loved it when Nicole was working, she was so smart and it always looked like she was in full control of her surroundings. She couldn't help but smile at the redhead, which was returned as she had noticed her staring.

" _Thank you Deputy. Continue!"_ Ripley knew she was going to like her new deputy.

" _A bear attacks on its back legs, right? But given the prints, whatever attacked remained on all fours for the most part. Also the slashes, don't fit with the paw or the teeth of a bear. We don't know what we're dealing with, but we're sure to figure it out soon."_

" _Sooner rather than later is preferable. Thank you Haught!"_

Nicole just gave a quick smile in confirmation to Alex.

" _I'm the one with the big gun, and I'm gonna' send this sucker back to hell!"_ Wynonna waved Peacemaker around her fingers, somehow managing to not drop it this time.

" _I'm sure you will."_ Alex couldn't have sounded more sarcastic if she tried and before Wynonna got a chance to step in and throw an insult back Nicole through her a look as if to say ' _don't bother'_.

" _Haught! Can I speak to you in my office please. Now."_

" _Yes ma'am."_ As far as Nicole was concerned, they'd just had a meeting so what else was there to speak about. No point trying to argue, she was going to have to get used to the fact that Alex was the new Sheriff for the foreseeable future.

* * *

" _I don't like her one bit, and did you see the way she looked at Nicole?!"_

" _Baby girl, that is one stuck up woman. And don't worry, Haughtpants ain't gonna' fall for her bullshit. She's a suck up, but she ain't gonna be sucking that one.."_

" _Wynonna! Not helping!"_

" _She loves you baby girl, and if you want I can threaten her with peacemaker?"_

" _You are not pointing Peacemaker at Nicole!"_

" _Hey, I meant the new 'She-Sheriff' but that can be arranged too?"_

" _We have a lunch 'date' tomorrow, she wants to talk more, I think the break might finally be over, I think she's forgiven me.."_ Waverly couldn't help but put the emphasis on the word 'date' along with a smug grin.

" _See baby girl, you have nothing to worry about! You'll have Haughtass back in your bed in no time."_ Wynonna threw her a wink.

" _It's not just the bed i'm hoping for.."_

" _Okay no, I did not want to hear that! Ew! Little sister remember!"_

With that Wynonna made for the office door to take her leave. Dolls caught her just before she had a chance to exit.

" _And where are you going?"_

" _Dolls I don't do the smart thinking stuff, I leave that to you guys, call me when we have something to go on. In the meantime I'll be in Shorty's."_

* * *

" _So Nicole, how are you finding things in Purgatory?"_

Nicole was sitting in the chair next to the desk in the Sheriff's office whilst Alex just sat on the edge of the table, spinning a little as to look more directly at Nicole. She couldn't help but be a little intimidated by Alex's behaviour and stiffened a little in her chair before speaking.

" _You're the one who just got here, shouldn't I be asking you that?"_

" _On the contrary, I'm interested to hear what you have to say."_

" _Well things are good I guess, I've got myself a life here, but the supernatural can be a little rough sometimes. I was kept in the dark for a while, despite my efforts, but now I'd say i'm a valuable member of BBD."_

" _And why was that? You being kept in the dark I mean?"_

" _You'll understand when you get to know Dolls. He loves his secrecy. You see, we're just local flat-foots, not capable enough."_ Nicole couldn't hide the sneer in her voice, she became part of BBD properly a while ago now, but she still felt that she was always kept a step behind on certain investigations to stop her from getting hurt. She was fully capable of looking after herself.

" _I don't see you any less than myself Nicole, and I look forward to working with you."_

Nicole felt a surge of pride with that statement, she still didn't like the woman but it was nice to think that she wouldn't have someone looking down at her for once. Maybe she could come to accept that working with the new Sheriff wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it was.

" _Thank you Sheriff!"_

" _Please, just call me Alex. I'm not one for formalities, never have been."_

"Okay.. then thank you Alex."

" _In the meantime, if you have any questions or require my assistance, don't hesitate to get in touch. You may finish up your shift now and head home."_

Nicole was sure that Alex leaned in even closer and she wasn't sure if she was getting the wrong idea but she almost too quickly stood up and took a step backwards around the chair before giving an awkward laugh and shoving her hands into her pockets.

" _Thank you Sheriff! Uh.. thank you Alex!"_

Alex knew that Nicole had picked up on her advance into her personal space and enjoyed watching the redhead almost squirm away. Rejection didn't phase her in the slightest, she just enjoyed toying with women. Before Nicole had a chance to reach the door, Alex had stood up and made her way round to the other side of her new desk.

" _Oh and Nicole? I look forward to seeing you around."_

Nicole simply gave a quick smile in response before ducking her head back down and leaving the Sheriff's office. There was something about that woman that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she knew there was more to her than meets the eye. She still didn't like her and what was with the advance into her personal space? Surely she just got the wrong idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole had managed to tidy up her desk before sorting out what she was going to be looking through tomorrow all within 20 minutes of leaving the Sheriff's office. All she had on her mind was Waverly and what she was going to say to the girl tomorrow at lunch.

She picked her phone out of her pocket to text the brunette to send her a text, deciding she had probably only just got home herself, she decided to wait til she was back at hers with Calamity Jane. She was probably starving. She placed her phone back in her pocket and proceeded to leave the station.

She took her time driving home, there wasn't exactly anyone to go home to anymore, for now anyway. Well, there was Calamity Jane but she could never compare to all the times Waverly would be there upon Nicole arriving from work. She pulled up outside her house and took a deep breath, bracing herself for another night alone.

* * *

Waverly was already back at the homestead, she decided not to stick around after the meeting, Dolls said he and Jeremy were going to cover it as they were currently at a blank. She didn't like being alone but she'd pick this over being at Shorty's with Wynonna getting blind drunk.

Half of her wardrobe was already thrown over her bed as she was deciding what she would wear on her and Nicole's lunch 'date' tomorrow. Nicole had always told her how gorgeous she looked but she wanted to be so hopeful for tomorrow. Nicole was going to be in her uniform but that didn't stop Waverly from wanting to ignite something between the officer's legs upon seeing her. She'd decided on some tight denim trousers that Nicole had nearly ripped off of her a couple of times and a long sleeved, lace black top that stopped above the top of her jeans, showing just enough of her defined abs.

" _Yep that'll do"_ She said out loud to herself.

Almost on cue, her phone buzzed. She smiled to herself upon seeing who it was from. Of course, it was Nicole.

" _Hey Waves! I'm looking forward to our lunch 'date' tomorrow! x"_

Before she had a chance to reply she received a second text off the redhead which almost made her heart stop. Surely this meant that things were looking up.

" _I miss you.. x_

" _I miss you too Nicole.. I'm still so sorry.. I can't wait for our 'date' tomorrow! x"_

" _Pick me up at 12? ;) x"_

" _Of course ;) See you then! x"_

" _See you tomorrow Waves! :) x"_

She didn't want to push the conversation too far so she decided to leave it like that. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough for Waverly.

* * *

" _Tomorrow can't come quick enough Calamity Jane.."_

All Nicole got in response was a hungry meow and a squared look by Calamity.

" _You don't care much do you?"_ Nicole giggled to herself. " _And here I am talking to my cat, come on CJ, lets get you some food before you chew my boots again!"_

After making sure the cat had plenty of food to make up for her absence for the day, she settled down on her sofa surrounded by some of the case files she'd brought home with her to continue working on. After briefly looking through a few of them she tossed them all to the side and pulled out another envelope from the others. Jeremy had printed out the photographs Nicole had taken of the attack earlier today on the tent, for her to look through in her own time.

That is how Nicole spent the rest of her night til she realised it was way past two in the morning. She had spent hours looking into different 'animal attacks' and the supposed causes til they all seemed to be pointing towards one thing in her opinion. ' _Werewolves.'_ But they were just a myth weren't they? She had decided to leave it for the night and see if she was just coming up with daft ideas so they could have a solution.

* * *

That night, she dreamt heavy, that she was being pulled down by something. She was being pulled down by her arms and legs but she couldn't see anything in front of her. It was pitch black and she couldn't make anything out, except for the growls that seemed to be growing ever closer in the darkness. In all the darkness and her lack of movement, she couldn't even muster any strength to release a scream, instead they were all coming out as nothing more than a whisper. She was completely helpless, alone and paralyzed. After what felt like an eternity of trying to scream, she could see something moving towards her in the darkness. It was something of a darkened yellow object, no, there were two of them. She couldn't turn her head to see them properly. They were too far in the distance to tell what they were but that's when she realised, they weren't far away at all, they were straight in front of her face. Two dark, sandy yellow eyes were right in front of her, almost piercing straight through to her soul. Suddenly they rushed towards her and she shot up with a jolt as her alarm went off for work.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicole was having a rough morning, she felt like she hadn't slept at all. And what was with that nightmare she had? It felt so real. She had made it to work on time, made herself a coffee, or at least what passes for coffee at the station, and head over to her desk to finish up on the paperwork she completely blanked last night.

" _Rough morning Haught?"_

" _Sorry Sheriff, I didn't realise you were here already. I'll be fine after my coffee."_

" _Make sure you are, can't be having my deputy distracted at work!"_ Alex gave her a wink and enjoyed watching the redhead not know what to do with her eyes.

" _Actually, can I talk to you?"_

" _What is it Nicole? Should I be concerned for your well-being?"_ Alex approached her now, confusion in her eyes, to make the conversation more private.

" _Not at all no. I'm on call for cases with the BBD and I'm just doing paperwork for the foreseeable future."_

" _Where is this heading?"_

" _There's enough staff here today to be on call and especially inform me if something were to happen, with all this paperwork I was wondering if I could complete it at home after my lunch today? If not I completely understand Sheriff."_

" _Please, it's Alex! And of course, you look like you had a rough night but don't put the paperwork off, I'm waiting on all your reports. Anything you want to speak to me about Nicole?"_

" _No, thanks but I'm good. And uh, thank you.. Alex, I'll put in the overtime next week."_

" _No need! you can make it up to me in other ways."_ Alex starting walking away whilst speaking and enjoyed the sound of Nicole choking on her coffee upon realising what the Sheriff had just said.

* * *

Waverly had tried her best to sleep in to reduce the time she'd have to wait til her 'date' with Nicole. It was coming up to ten o'clock when she finally threw herself out of the bed, excitement already radiating from her. She set downstairs for her morning coffee, only having a light bite to eat as she would be getting food with Nicole. Waverly settled for a slice of leftover pizza Wynonna had clearly brought home with her upon her return last night.

Almost on cue, Wynonna scrambled down the stairs, releasing a huff as she threw herself down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

" _I'll take one of those please!"_ Gesturing towards the cup of coffee Waverly had just poured herself.

" _And what time did you come home last night?"_ Waverly sarcastically scolded her sister as she made a start pouring another coffee for her drunken relative at the other side of the table.

" _Well I don't know 'mum'. Besides, you're enjoying the food I brought home with me so are you complaining?"_ Wynonna didn't even lift her head from her hands to look at her sister yet, she was waiting on her coffee first.

" _And how much did you drink? You smell like a brewery.."_ She passed the cup of coffee to Wynonna and barely had time to place it down before the she swiped it from her hands and straight to her mouth, drinking half of it with one gulp.

" _Gee thanks Waverly! I actually had a great night. And why are you here, don't you have a 'date' with a gorgeous redheaded deputy?"_

" _Oh you think she's gorgeous now? I'll be sure to tell her that Wy! And she doesn't go on her lunch til 12 so I'm picking her up then."_ Waverly couldn't help but laugh at her older sisters grimace at the thought of telling Nicole Wynonna gave her a compliment.

" _Can't be much of a date if you only get her for an hour! You should get more time to make up and bang!"_ She banged her hand on the table and gave a few comical thrusts to follow through with what she meant.

" _Wynonna! I doubt that lunch is going to lead to that, but I think it's going to be a start.. And i'm not going to be complaining!"_

" _Just jump on her already, the sexual tension between you two is starting to make me look like a nun!"_ She rolled her eyes and pretended to pray making Waverly release a soft giggle, something that she missed the sound of.

" _When I get the opportunity, Wynonna, believe me I will.."_ She left the kitchen table now after finishing her pizza slice and coffee. It was time to shower and get ready for her 'date'.

* * *

Waverly let the hot water run over her naked body in the shower as she thought about Nicole and nothing but Nicole. She thought back to the time her and Nicole had showered together, right here. How they kissed right here, touched right here and fucked right here.

Nicole had wrapped her arms behind the brunette's legs as soon as she felt the desire between their kisses and picked her up to pin against the wet wall. Waverly loved it when she was wrapped around her waist, feeling all the strength the redhead had, definitely made her wetter than she already was, without the help of the shower.

Her back hit the wall and she let out a muffled grunt as her mouth was too occupied by Nicole's tongue. She loved it when the officer was like this, she was so soft, gentle and caring towards Waverly that when she finally stopped holding back in the bedroom, or the shower for that matter, Waverly felt like she'd discovered a whole new side to her girlfriend.

Hands were roaming everywhere and Waverly's senses were going crazy, she was being stroked in all the right places, Nicole's teeth were biting in all of the right places. All she could do was encourage her by digging her nails in, hard, and scraping them down over her shoulder blades, being sure to leave marks whilst moaning a heavy ' _fuck'_ into Nicole's ear.

This only drove Nicole crazier, and before Waverly could register that the redhead had moved slightly, she was sat on top of her girlfriend's thighs at the bottom of the shower. Lips were placed back on hers as Nicole placed a hand between the two of them and started teasing Waverly with soft strokes over her clit.

It was all a mixture of heavy breathing, wet sloppy kisses and water covering their bodies, washing the sweat away before it could be produced.

Waverly was full of want and need and so was Nicole. The redhead broke away from the kiss to place open mouthed kisses along Waverly's jaw, to her neck before she started sucking on her collarbone.

"Nicole" was all that could break free from her lips between the soft moans. She was so ready for her girlfriend to take her. " _Nicole. Fuck me, please."_

Nicole couldn't hold her moan back from her girlfriend's request, she pulled her head back and placed a hard kiss on the brunette's lips as she moved the finger that was now circling her clit further down to tease at her entrance. Without pausing too long, she entered her girlfriend with one finger, to the knuckle before withdrawing and entering her girlfriend with two fingers. Her thrusts started slow, before building up a pace making Waverly throw her head back in pleasure.

Waverly got what she wanted, she was being fucked by her officer and it was amazing. She had to bite down on her shoulder to muffle her cries of pleasure as Nicole's fingers penetrated her hard making her come.

" _Fuck.. Nicole.."_

* * *

Drying herself off after the shower, she realised how wet she'd made herself with what had occupied her brain. She wanted Nicole back so badly and she needed Nicole, it had been so long. She just hoped today, that they could start looking towards a future together again.

After putting on the outfit she picked out last night, she put her hair up into a messy bun, knowing how much Nicole loved her hair like that and strode out of her bedroom to go downstairs. It was time to go get her girl.

" _See you later Wynonna!"_ she smiled at her sister as she head for the door.

" _Go get her babygirl!"_ Wynonna shouted after her, hopeful for the both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Nicole found that her morning went a lot slower than usual, specifically because she was looking forward to lunch with a certain brunette. But by the time she could hear footsteps coming round the corner to the main desk, her slow morning already seemed worth it, and that was before the lunch ' _date'_. She had finished what she was working on long before she expected Waverly, and she just couldn't concentrate today. She could never concentrate when Waverly was around, that girl was going to be the death of her.

She sat back on her chair and tilted round to fully face the brunette as she eagerly paced over to her desk, that was until she took one good look in her direction and noticed how good she looked. Tight denim jeans that she's sure she nearly ripped off of her body once, and black lace on her top half, wow she looked good. " _Good enough to eat"_ she thought to herself, before placing that idea to the back of her head, for now.

Waverly noticed the gap from the officers lips as her jaw hung down and couldn't help but confidently grin to herself as she followed the redheads eyes over her body.

" _Ready for lunch officer Haught?"_ Emphasis played over her name.

Nicole cleared her throat to appear more in control of herself before standing up, jacket already in hand and taking a step towards the brunette.

" _Certainly am Waves!"_ That was a lie, she wasn't ready for this at all. She'd spent all morning watching the clock tick away, now her confidence and self control seemed to stay in her chair after she stood up. She knew Waverly had picked out an outfit specifically to drive her crazy. " _Words first Nicole, words first. Touch later."_ repeated in her mind.

Waverly lead the way out of the station as Nicole followed close behind, eyes glued to the overly confident sway of Waverly's hips.

" _My cruiser okay with you? And I thought rather than go to Shorty's on your day off, we could maybe go to the diner on the way out of town again?"_ It was more of a statement than a question as she knew Waverly wouldn't disagree.

" _That's okay with me."_

* * *

The drive took about 10 minutes and was filled with small talk about Nicole's work and the recent BBD case. They both seemed to mutually wait for conversations about themselves until they got to the diner but the anticipation was eating away at the both of them.

She parked just outside and was sure to get the door for Waverly on the way in, earning a small smile in return. Sitting in a booth rather than an open table, the waitress followed them over to the table to ask if they wanted some coffee.

" _No coffee please, but two vanilla milkshakes with extra cream, and a cherry on one for my lady here."_ Nicole politely gestured over to Waverly who sat there gawking, dreamy-eyed, at the officer.

" _And what would you both like to eat today?"_

" _I will have the club ranch toastie with fries and side salad."_

Waverly always surprised Nicole with what she decided to order, so she looked over to her but was just greeted with a smile staring into her own brown eyes. The redhead couldn't help but smile back at Waverly's gorgeous, now shy, face.

" _Actually, make that two of them please."_ Looking back over to the waitress.

" _Sure thing ma'am!"_ And with that the waitress walked away.

Nicole placed her hands together and started twisting with her own fingers before looking back up to Waverly.

" _How do you do that?_

" _Do what?"_

" _Always order me exactly what I want?"_

" _I know you waves.. You only get coffee when I get coffee, but you always prefer something a little sweeter."_

" _That's why I liked you from the start.."_

They both sat there staring into each other's eyes and smiling, getting lost in time until their milkshakes arrived. They both thanked the lady before turning their gazes back to each other. Waverly took a sip of her milkshake through the straw, before looking down to her nervous hands tucked under the table.

" _So?.."_

" _I'll start. I'm sorry that I pushed you away Waverly. I know that Rosita didn't mean anything, but it hurt when you told me. I didn't think I'd be able to see past it to start with, I was caught up with anger and now I realise how stupid I've been to distance myself."_

" _I understand why you did, I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry that I did."_

The conversation was so calm between them, both accepting that stuff got in between them, but they've talked enough to know that they're both mature adults, in some cases anyway. Nicole now took a mouthful of her milkshake before speaking again being sure to look back up at Waverly and take her hand into her own before continuing.

" _It's okay Waves, it really is. I forgive you. I told you I love you and that hasn't changed, it never will change!"_

The realisation hit Waverly again that she still hasn't said those three words directly to the redhead, but she wasn't going to just blurt them out in the heat of the moment just because the opportunity finally came up.

" _I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you Nicole, I know I messed up, we both messed up in different ways, but I just need you to believe me."_

" _Waves, baby it's okay! I believe you. We took the time to deal with all of this, it sucked, but we're here now."_ She gave her hand another squeeze to emphasise what she was saying, and Waverly reciprocated the motion.

Almost on cue to interrupt their moment, their lunch arrived. The waitress walked over with two plates of food, and placed them down with a smile to both ladies before walking away again.

" _Okay I've just realised how hungry I am!"_

" _Nicole, you're always hungry!"_

" _You got that one right.."_

They both dug into their food, mutually agreeing to eat before they finished the conversation. Those ten minutes were taken up by a lot of soft grunts of enjoyment as they bit into their food and finished off their milkshakes. Of course Nicole finished off the rest of Waverly's fries.

" _How can you eat so much and still look so good?"_

Nicole couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter at Waverly's rhetorical question, but still proceeded to answer.

" _I work out a lot you know that, but given the past few weeks, I've been working out more to occupy my thoughts."_

" _Now I wish I came to the station more often.."_ Waverly rolled her eyes at the statement, honestly slightly disappointed.

" _I'll be sure to invite you next time.."_ She gave the brunette a wink and they both laughed together before Nicole took Waverly's hand in hers again across the table.

" _Nicole.. I've really missed you.."_

" _I've missed you too Waves.. so much! I.. erm, I don't want this space between us, I know it was my choice but it was killing me!"_

" _You're telling me!"_ Waverly sarcastically laughed before looking at the redhead in serious thought before proceeding to speak again. " _So where does this leave us?"_

" _I'd like to be yours again Waverly, and I'd like you to be mine.."_

" _You know you don't even have to ask!"_ She could barely hold the emotion back from her voice, she was excited and so happy. But the relief she felt was unbelievable. All this waiting and trying so hard, and the hope she'd felt for this ' _date'_ was so worth it.

" _Waverly, nothing would make me happier than to be by your side through everything, if you'll have me?"_ She knew that Waverly wanted nothing more than to be with her, but she herself needed to hear the clarification that she was still wanted by the brunette.

" _I want you forever Nicole, I couldn't not have you by my side!"_ She was fighting back the tears of pure joy as she seemingly held on to Nicole's hand for dear life. This is all she's wanted, her Nicole back, and she was never going to let her go again. " _I just have one rule.."_

Nicole felt a small surge of panic build inside her at what the brunette just said, but it was gone almost as quick as it worked its way up. Waverly was still smiling at her, with a serious, but smug look on her face.

" _And what's that?"_

" _You end up in the hospital again, and I get to kick your ass myself!"_

The air between them was no longer heavy and everything just felt so _right_. Things were going back to normal, how they should be. And with the lack of revenants recently, Nicole felt safe enough to agree to her rule, despite her own fear of not being strong enough to protect Waverly.

" _Deal!"_

" _Thank you, because I mean it, I will kick your cute little ass!"_ She could only laugh at the thought of chasing her redhead round the house trying to kick her ass, which would only lead to Nicole winning a tickle fight.

" _So, what are you doing this afternoon?"_

" _I was gonna go back to the homestead and see if Wynonna was still there, or go to the BBD office and see if they need my help yet? If I hung out at the station I'd still get to see you."_ Waverly gave her a smile as she wasn't ready to finish their lunch just yet, but she knew they'd have to go back to the station for the second part of Nicole's shift.

" _What if I told you I didn't have to go back to the station because I asked for this afternoon off?.."_

" _Officer Haught! Are you telling me you took the afternoon off work to spend it with me?"_ Waverly leant forward in her seat, to look the officer more deeply in the eyes. She could never get tired of looking in those gorgeous brown eyes, she's sure she could see the purity of her soul if she looked into them long enough.

" _Something like that yes.. And I was wondering if we could.. spend it together?"_ Nicole now leant forward in her seat too, and their faces were only a few inches apart. It was as though they were completely alone, just the two of them together. Unaware of their surroundings or the people sat at the other tables.

" _We have a lot of missed time to make up for.. How could I say no to that?"_ She found herself glancing down towards Nicole's lips, as she did the exact same thing. They both knew what was being implied and were in no right mind to deny each other after all this time.

" _I'm glad you won't!"_ Nicole was practically squirming in her seat, she wanted to reach across the diner table and take Waverly's lips with her own, she wanted to cup her cheeks with her hands and hold her so close. She wanted to make the last few weeks up to her in every way she could, but that couldn't happen in a diner.

" _Take me home officer?"_ They both knew that this didn't mean dropping the girl off at the homestead, but taking her to where she felt more at home than anywhere else, Nicole's house. There was nothing innocent about what she'd just said and Nicole knew it, they both wanted each other, needed each other in fact.

" _I'll get the bill!"_

Nicole shot out of her seat so fast she attracted the attention of a couple of people sat nearby, though she didn't care, she just cleared her throat and headed straight to the counter where the waitress was stood. Waverly smirked following the officer with her eyes before heading straight out of the diner doors to the cruiser they came in. Things were finally looking up after-all.


	9. Chapter 9

Nicole was just pulling up outside her house with Waverly in the passenger seat when they both jumped at the sound of Waverly's phone ringing. It was Wynonna. _Ugh._

" _Impeccable timing as always!"_ Nicole laughed to Waverly, she couldn't understand how Wynonna always managed to interrupt them, or call Waverly at the worst times.

" _This better be good Wy!"_ Waverly almost spat down the phone to her sister.

" _Dude! Did I interrupt something juicy?"_

" _What's up Wynonna?"_

" _I'll take that as a yes! I hope it's a yes!"_

" _Wynonna!"_ She knew that Nicole could pretty much hear everything being said from both sides of the phone call and wasn't ready to have that awkward conversation yet.

" _Oh yeah erm, meeting at shorty's tonight for a drink, you game? Haughtstuff there is invited too, obviously. Wait shouldn't she be back at work?"_

" _She's got the afternoon off, so we just got to hers."_ She looked up and smiled at Nicole.

" _Don't do anything I wouldn't do Wave, and by that I mean do everything!"_

" _I'm ignoring that, I'll let you know if we'll make it tonight."_

" _If you can drag your body's apart for long enough, it'll be good for all of us."_

" _Goodbye Wynonna!"_

Waverly ended the call with her sister and huffed as she turned again to look at Nicole. She was still sat looking over at the brunette waiting for her to fill her in on the conversation.

" _Sorry, the gang's meeting at Shorty's tonight and wants to know if we're game."_

" _The gang?"_ Nicole just chuckled to herself. " _I'm down for that if you are, doing a morning shift tomorrow so I won't be there late though. If that's okay with you I mean?"_

" _As long as I'm with you It's definitely okay!"_

They both stepped out of Nicole's cruiser before Waverly pulled her phone out again to let her sister know they'd be joining them tonight. She just wanted to know what time. But all she cared about right now was that she was with Nicole, back at her house for the first time in weeks. She'd missed this place, all the memories they had here. Oh, and her cat.

" _How's Calamity Jane? I haven't seen her in so long.."_

" _She's a pain, and she's definitely missed you."_

" _She loves me!"_

" _She's not the only one, and I missed you more!"_

They'd walked into the house now, Nicole letting Waverly enter first, such the ' _Gentlewoman'_. Waverly felt completely safe now, at Nicole's with her by her side, and Calamity Jane running over for some affection. She felt safe despite the Widows attack on Nicole taking place right here. She felt safe and at home wherever Nicole was.

" _Would you like a drink Waves?"_

" _Just some water please."_

Nicole had made her way into the kitchen to get Waverly a drink, as she made her way over to the sofa with Calamity Jane jumping onto her lap before she'd managed to sit down properly. God she'd missed this cat. All the endless nights her and Nicole would be curled up on the sofa after watching a movie together, with CJ wrapped seamlessly between their legs. She never heard Nicole walking in until she spoke.

" _See I told you she missed you!"_ Her dimples were showing now along with that amazing smile of hers.

" _No kidding.. I'm going to have her scent on me for like.. Weeks!"_

Nicole placed Waverly's glass of water on the coffee table opposite and proceeded to take a seat next to her and give CJ some attention too. She settled down next to her and placed a kiss on her cheek, feeling the butterflies in her stomach at the contact. However as Waverly moved away, she froze concerned that she'd ready everything wrong.

Waverly had pulled Calamity Jane from her lap and placed her down on the floor, watching her run off before turning around on the sofa to sit and face Nicole.

" _You told me you love me."_

The redhead didn't know where she was going with this and felt a slight rejection coming along. Waverly had said it back, kind of, indirectly. She'd said it to justify her actions, not purposefully for Nicole to hear. She didn't quite know what to say.

" _Waverly I-"_

" _No just listen, please."_ She took both of Nicole's hands into her own and moved closer so that her face was in front of Nicole's as she spoke. " _You told me you loved me when I found the DNA results in your bag and I just left, I was horrible to you after that! You told me you loved me when you were in the hospital after Mercedes attacked you. After she bit you. You were dying and you just wanted me to know that you loved me. More than anything. You were dying and all you could think about was me after the way I treated you. And I never said it back Nicole."_

" _I'd never expect you to say it back unless you wanted to Waves."_

" _That's the thing Nicole, I couldn't even say it back. The thought of you dying was unbearable but I had to hold on to something.."_

" _I don't know what you're trying to say.."_ Nicole wasn't sure at all what Waverly was getting at, and she look concerned for the brunette but confusion was evident on her face.

" _What I'm trying to say Nicole is that I didn't say it back because I didn't want it to be the last thing I said to you, I wasn't ready for that, for you to die.. I was holding on to the fact that I'd get to say it after we found your cure. That was my hope. But then we got sent to a different time and I was supposed to marry Perry, and then I told you about Rosita and I jus-"_

" _Waves.."_

Tears were welling in Waverly's eyes now, she couldn't fight back all of the feelings, how she'd nearly lost Nicole to the venom and then she did lose her because of her kiss with Rosita. But here she was trying to get the words out to Nicole, to tell her that she loved her and it was terrifying. She'd never loved champ, not really, and could easily say those words to him on the rare occasion they came up.

She placed one hand on Nicole's cheek as she looked into her eyes and smiled at the way Nicole quickly diverted her head to place a kiss across Waverly's hand.

" _I hated myself because through all of this you thought that I didn't love you, because I never said those words to you. I should have said them so long ago Nicole, I just, I've never felt the way I feel when I'm with you and I was just scared. And then everything got in the way and I couldn't find the right way to tell you, or the right time for that matter.. I love you Nicole Haught. I love you so damn much!"_

Before Waverly got a chance to breathe after saying the three words she'd been wanting to say for so long, Nicole had leant forward and crashed their lips together. Her own tears of happiness joining with Waverly's as they ran freely across their cheeks.

They kissed for what seemed like forever before they both pulled away.

" _I love you too.."_ Nicole ran a hand across her cheek before running her thumb slightly over Waverly's parted lips. She had missed her so much and couldn't believe that in this moment, here they were, finally side by side again, confessing their love for each other. Oh how she'd longed to hear those three words.

It was Waverly that crashed their lips together again after wiping away her own tears. She was finally happy again. They both were.

Nicole placed a hand around Waverly's waist and effortlessly lifted her round so the younger woman was sat with her legs either side, straddling her. She held her so close as she ran both her hands up the brunette's back, and kissing her passionately. The fire between them was like a raw flame, so natural and full of desire.

Nicole ran a tongue over Waverly's bottom lip before taking it between her teeth and biting it slightly. The action caused Waverly to let out a small moan and a slight roll of her hips.

" _Bedroom?"_ Waverly pulled away and look into Nicole's eyes.

" _Bedroom!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Nicole had stood up from the sofa and wrapped Waverly's legs around her waist without breaking the kiss. After all the time they've spent apart she didn't want to break the contact between them, hands moving as if to pull her body even closer. The kisses were getting sloppy and hot, open-mouthed and playful.

She made her way to the stairs, not wasting any time that they could spend naked and pressed together, and made her way up to her bedroom. Waverly loved being wrapped around Nicoles waist, and running her hands over the muscles in the biceps that held her up. She could stay wrapped around the older woman forever.

Waverly added direction to her kisses and made her way across Nicole's jaw, almost desperately, until she reached her neck and switched to nipping the delicate skin between her teeth. Of course this made the redheads legs weak and she was halfway up the stairs at this point.

Their lips crashed together again as Nicole pinned her lifted body against the wall just before the bedroom which rewarded her with a muffled groan and hands twisting around her auburn hair. She moved to the younger girl's neck leaving a trail of kisses, stopping to leave a mark just above the collarbone, biting and sucking to claim the girl as hers again.

Before Waverly had noticed the movement, her back was being placed on the bed and Nicole was climbing up her body to place their lips together once more. She could feel the pulse between her legs as her arousal made itself welcome in her pants. She felt hot, physically, as though every touch was making her skin burn, and it felt _so good_.

" _Nicole.. I want you.."_ She placed a hand between them both, to start unbuttoning the officer's shirt, thankful she had removed her utility belt upon entering the house.

" _I know baby.."_ Leaning back to give more room for Waverly to remove her shirt, she placed her own hand up the brunettes lacey top to feel more skin. The contact sent her senses into shock and in that moment, she feels like the loss of contact would kill her.

Sitting up, she shrugged out of her shirt and removed her own tank top, leaving her in just her plain black bra, and Waverly's lips were upon her stomach. Lips were placing kisses just above her khaki belt, teeth were nipping at her navel and she was throwing her head back from how good it felt. Waverly toyed with the belt until it came undone, and quickly pulled down Nicole's khakis, taking her pants with them.

" _Fuck Waves.."_

She now had a mark of her own just below her navel, one that would take a few weeks to fade completely. If Nicole Haught loved anything, it was being marked. Being claimed.

" _You HAVE been working out Officer Haught!"_ She ran her tongue up over the toned lines of the redheads abs before biting again, harder this time. She loved how strong her girlfriend was, and how amazing her body was, perfect in fact. She could spend all day exploring it with her tongue.

Nicole leant down to reach the hem of the brunette's lace top before pulling it over her head and taking in the sight before her. She was wearing a push up, red lace bra that complimented her perfectly. And it drove Nicole wild.

" _You are a vision!"_ She mustered as she pushed the girl down on to the bed, undoing the button to her jeans. She slipped them off, and climbed straight up the wanting body that lay before her. She wasn't ready to take off Waverly's underwear yet, it was driving her insane and she wanted to appreciate it a little longer.

Waverly's hands were wrapped around the Officer's neck, both with fistfuls of red hair as her legs wrapped firmly around her waist, encouraging her body closer. Hips were moving, and sweat was starting to form at the bottom of Nicole's back from the sheer anticipation of what they were leading up to.

Nicole traced her tongue over Waverly's bottom lip, teasing for entrance, and when it was granted they kissed deep. Tongues were exploring and they were breathing hard into each other. Waverly could feel how wet she was, her pants were soaked and the contact from Nicole's hips wasn't helping.

" _I need you.."_ She bit down hard on the Officer's neck which would definitely leave a mark, but neither of them cared. All they cared about was each other in this moment, pleasing each other, becoming one. Seeing the mark, she placed a wet kiss on top, before running her tongue up over her jaw which was welcomed into an open mouth.

They continued kissing hard until Nicole pulled back to remove the bottom half of the matching underwear, revealing small brown curls around Waverly's sex. She was so wet and Nicole couldn't help but lick her own lips.

" _Please.."_ Waverly didn't know how much longer she could cope without Nicole touching her, she needed to feel her.

The redhead moved down and started placing open mouthed, aimless kisses blow the brunette's navel, slowly turning them into more of a bite each time. She moved further south towards Waverly's sex, but skipped it completely and ran her tongue down her left thigh.

" _Such a tease!"_ She bucked her hips at the contact of Nicole's wet tongue and arched her back off the bed. She was so ready for Nicole to take her, she could feel her wetness growing each time. The fire was already burning in the depths of her stomach.

" _You know it baby!"_ She looked up at Waverly, making eye contact as she ran her tongue, too gently, over her wet folds.

" _Baby please.. Just take me.."_ She couldn't wait any longer. She needed her release and she was pleading for Nicole to give it to her.

She pushed her tongue harder over the throbbing clit as fingers were being dragged through her hair, encouraging her to go faster.

" _Waves baby, you're so wet!"_

She moved her tongue down to lick at Waverly's entrance, tasting up all of the sweet flavours flowing out, feeling like she could come herself just from the taste.

" _Fuck Nicole.."_

Moving back up to her clit, satisfied she'd licked up all her current juices, she made a steady pace with her tongue. She knew exactly what the brunette liked and knew it wasn't going to take her long.

Waverly's hips were moving frantically now, her hands were tight within Nicole's hair. The burning sensation inside her stomach was so close to exploding.

" _Baby.."_

She was licking harder now, heavy sweeps with her tongue over the swollen nub, sucking occasionally. Hips were jerking up to meet her tongue with each impact. She looked up at Waverly as she threw her head back in a silent scream of pleasure as she came, more juices flowing from the orgasm. She continued with gentler sweeps of her tongue, prolonging the orgasm as the body laid in front of her went limp.

It wasn't over yet.

Nicole wiped the remaining wetness off her face with the back of her hand as she moved up Waverly's body placing their lips together. The brunette let out a moan at the taste of herself on the redheads lips.

" _I've missed you baby!"_

" _I've missed you too Waves.."_ She gave a smug smile as her kisses continued down across her chest.

Nicole snaked a hand down Waverly's side, slowly teasing it across her ribs, to her hips, then behind to unclasp the red bra. Before it reached the floor, her mouth was placed over an aroused nipple, tonguing it and earning another soft groan from the younger girl.

" _I'm all yours.."_ Waverly teased as she gently dug her nails in before removing Nicole's bra. As she moved to give her other breast attention, Waverly scratched her nails up the redheads back, digging in over her shoulder blades.

Nicole's hand was making its way down to Waverly's sex, still completely wet. She teased her entrance with a finger before pushing two fingers inside her, to the knuckles. She felt the body underneath her tense and arch up as she adjusted to the stretch. When she thought she was ready, she started slowly withdrawing her fingers and pushing in again at a steady pace, as she moved her attention from Waverly nipple to her neck.

Waverly loved the attention Nicole always gave her neck while her fingers were pushing in and out of her. She would bite and suck from her collarbone to her ear whether they made love or fucked and it made all of her senses come alive.

" _Harder.."_ Waverly managed to choke out between heavy breaths and moans.

" _Fuck Waverly.."_ She was more than happy to oblige, pushing her fingers in deeper as she thrusted harder, but not too hard.

Her teeth were everywhere over the brunette's skin. She was going to have to wear a scarf for a while because Nicole wasn't holding back when it came to leaving her mark. She was biting any skin that she could take into her mouth, and sucking harder each time. Her fingers were curled and now pushing on the spot that drives Waverly crazy every time.

" _That.. feels.. so.. Good.."_ Is all that she could manage between thrusts.

" _Come for me baby.."_

Nicole could feel the pressure around her fingers as Waverly's insides were building up again. She thrusted faster into her girlfriend and bit down harder on her shoulder as she felt her girlfriend hit her climax.

" _Nicole!"_ She loved hearing her own name come from the brunette's mouth in moments like these and it made her never want to stop. She would make her come over and over again, never boring from the perfect way her name is moaned during orgasm.

Nails scraped hard up her back as she slowed her thrusts, not stopping completely, and she helped her ride out her orgasm once more.

When Waverly's body went limp again, other than the aftershocks from her orgasm, Nicole gently withdrew her fingers before taking them into her own mouth and licking them clean. She tasted perfect.

" _Give me time to recover and it's your turn."_ It barely came out as a whisper but it earned a small chuckle from Nicole as she moved Waverly onto her side and settled down beside her, pulling her into her arms.

" _Just cuddle with me? We have forever for that and you can make it up to me."_

" _That sounds like a good idea. I can do that!"_

They lay there for a couple minutes, fingers wrapped together, just holding each other. Something they hadn't done for a long time.

Nicole was sure Waverly had fallen asleep exhausted, not that she could blame her, and she felt herself nodding off too, face tucked in behind Waverly's neck.

Just as she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, they were both awoken to a phone ringing.

" _Fuck! If that's Wynonna I swear to god!"_ Waverly couldn't sound more pissed if she tried.

Nicole scrambled off the bed to find her phone, forgotten in her khakis Waverly had removed and thrown somewhere. She took one look at the Caller ID before looking over to a perfectly naked Waverly and placing the phone to her ear.

" _Wynonna! What's up?"_


End file.
